Parentage: ‘SAN01’ originated as a seedling selection which resulted from the open pollination of an unnamed Syzygium australe plant (not patented) with an upright globular plant form. The breeding process occurred at a plant breeding facility in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia. The pollen parent is unknown. In January of 2011, seed was harvested from the parent and germinated. Approximately 300 resulting seedlings were potted into nursery containers and grown to maturity in order to evaluate for desirable commercial attributes. In particular, the breeder desired to select a new Syzygium variety which exhibited a narrowly fastigiate growth habit, dense foliage, and improved resistance to psyllid (Trioza eugeniae). Of the original 300 seedlings, 50 were observed to exhibit a growth habit more erect than that of the seed parent. These seedlings were subsequently isolated for continued evaluation and, in February of 2013, 30 of the 50 seedlings were determined to possess a narrowly fastigiate growth habit. These 30 candidates were further observed to evaluate vigor and psyllid resistance. After further evaluation, one plant was determined to exhibit the desired combination of a fastigiate growth habit, dense foliage, and psyllid resistance. The new plant was given the denomination, ‘SAN01’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘SAN01’, by way of semi-hardwood stem cuttings, was first performed in 2014 in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.